Jesień znaczy ku zakończeniu
by Atris-12
Summary: "Z kolejną jesienią przyszła żółć, czerwień i brąz – kolory rozstań i powrotów. I zmian." A ludzie boją się zmian. Wspomniana lekka przemoc, zły!Stefan - dobry!Damon, Klaus - spoilery do zakończenia 2 sezonu. Śmierć bohatera.


_Pisane na konkurs na forum o House M.D pt. "Kolory jesieni". Miłego czytania._

I

Była jesień, ta sama jak co roku. Wyciągała swoją gnijącą rękę, zamieniając drzewa w pogięte, puste konary, u stóp których piętrzyły się stosy pousychanych liści. Elena patrzyła na nie przez okno, zaciskając usta w wąską, bladą kreskę, a później wracała do przeszukiwania gazet, modląc się jednocześnie o dwie rzeczy – wzmiankę o Stefanie i jej brak.

Nie mogłem już tego znieść. Wyszedłem powoli z cienia.

- Sprowadzę go.

Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie tym smutnym, zmęczony wzrokiem. Z wysiłkiem uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Wiem.

II

Rok później nadeszła znów ta sama jesień. Szara, a jednocześnie kolorowa. Zimna, a jednocześnie czerwona, brązowa, żółta, złota – ciepła. A wraz z nią powróciłem ja, pomagając Stefanowi utrzymać się na nogach.

Elena przywitała nas w drzwiach naszego domu. Scena wręcz błagała o teatralne gesty – o falującą delikatnie białą sukienkę, o łzy, o uśmiechy, o cokolwiek. Ale ona, piękna i wyczerpana, zacisnęła powieki i wyszeptała łamiącym się głosem jedno, ciche „dziękuję", a potem odsunęła się i wpuściła nas do środka.

Z bliska jej twarz była doroślejsza, bardziej poważna i jeszcze bardziej smutna, niż kiedy ją zostawiałem. Czułem na niej zapach łez i rozpaczy. Patrzyłem na ślady jej zmęczenia, na jej zaciśnięte mocno dłonie, na jej bladość, na zaszklone oczy i dopiero teraz zrozumiałem, co musiała przeżywać przez ten rok – sama; opuszczona.

Kiedy ułożyliśmy Stefana na jego łóżku, wyciągnęła mnie z pokoju na korytarz i przyparła z całą swoją ludzką delikatnością do ściany. Z łatwością mogłem się wyrwać. Nie chciałem.

- Dziękuję – powtórzyła, patrząc mi w oczy. Sekundę później już była twarda, schowana za swoimi małymi barierami, które tak namiętnie hodowała, by odseparować się ode mnie. Jej ręce przylgnęły do mojej piersi – czułem i słyszałem lekkie, przyspieszone bicie jej serca i żywe, kuszące pulsowanie krwi w żyłach.

- I gdzie teraz się schowasz? – spytałem cicho, gdy cisza przedłużała się, a ona stała - wciąż we mnie wtulona – rozerwana pomiędzy Stefanem a ucieczką w miejsce, gdzie będzie mogła skryć się przed pożerającymi ją od wewnątrz uczuciami. Wiedziałem, że Katherine wyznała jej kiedyś, że to nie grzech pożądać nas obu. Może dlatego teraz obaj pożądaliśmy jej – bo nie przypominała Katherine w jej dążeniu do posiadania innych na własność.

- Nie będę się chować – szepnęła, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy. Jej paznokcie zaczepiły mocno o moją koszulę i usłyszałem jak nabiera jeden głęboki oddech. – Damon – wymamrotała, wtulając twarz w moje ramię. Cała się trzęsła, gdy obejmowałem ją w pasie. Jej krew szumiała i szemrała niczym najczystszy, górski strumyk. Jej głos drżał, gdy prosiła: - Przepraszam, ale musisz odejść.

III

Świat nie stanął – nawet się tego po nim nie spodziewałem. Kolejna złotobrązowa jesień przyszła i zastała mnie – wciąż uporczywie kontrolującego się przed piciem ciepłej, _żywej _ludzkiej krwi - _w_ drodze do Mystic Falls. Wiedziałem, że powstrzymywanie się nic już dla mnie nie wygra. Moja drużyna przegrała. Koniec, kropka.

Ale wtedy zobaczyłem ją w drzwiach, wyglądająca jeszcze bardziej krucho i słabo niż rok wcześniej. Już z daleka dostrzegłem jej podkrążone oczy, pociętą bezgłośną rozpaczą twarz i Stefana, który z zaciętą miną stał tuż za nią. Coś było nie tak. Miała swojego ukochanego, a ja nie wtrącałem się i nie sprawiałem kłopotów przez calutki, okrągły rok. Więc czemu nie promieniała?

Odpowiedź przyniosły małe gesty, które oboje nieświadomie wykonywali, gdy się z nimi witałem. Udawałem, że nie widzę, jak dłoń Stefana niemal zgniata ramię Eleny, jak jej oczy niepewnie powracają wciąż i wciąż do jego twarzy. Że nie czuję zapachu przemocy i śmierci. Zmrużyłem oczy, gdy usłyszałem pulsującą radośnie w żyłach brata świeżą krew.

~.~

Wieczorem, gdy Caroline, jak zwykle roztańczona i roztrzepana, wpadła na chwilę obgadać jakąś ważną sprawę ze Stefanem, pociągnąłem Elenę przez pokój, a potem przez korytarz, drzwi i ogród, aż na skraj lasu – poza zasięg słuchu wampira. Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem w jej oczy – puste i matowe. Kiedy przytuliłem ją, rozpadła się na miliony kawałków, które rozpaczliwie starałem się utrzymać w dłoniach.

Jej suche, drżące usta odnalazły moje. Przez kilka ulotnych sekund szukała w nich ukojenia. Może je znalazła? A może nie. Aż w końcu zrobiła krok do tyłu, wzięła głęboki wdech i na twarz nałożyła maskę, która w każdej chwili znów mogła opaść i odsłonić poszarpane, posklejane na szybko odłamki. Jej oczy znów były skupione i zdeterminowane, jakby lada chwila miała zacząć przekomarzać się ze mną jak niegdyś.

- Masochizm nie dodaje ci uroku, Eleno. – Ciepłe, kościste dłonie zsunęły się z moich ramion, gdy znów się cofnęła.

- Daj mi jeszcze rok, Damonie. Ja _wiem_, że on gdzieś tam jest – poprosiła szeptem, jakby bała się, że ktoś może nas podsłuchać. Pokręciłem powoli głową, z całych sił powstrzymując się przed porwaniem jej w objęcia i pobiegnięciem gdzieś daleko, gdzie już nikt nigdy by jej nie zranił. Tak bardzo kochałem w niej jej siłę, determinację, samozaparcie, ale teraz pozostała już tylko ślepe oddanie i nieprzytomne dążenie do celu, który się nie ziści. Widziałem to w Stefanie (bestialstwo) – widziałem to już od dawna (potwora, czekającego na uwolnienie), a Klaus tylko obudził drzemiące instynkty.

- Elena – zacząłem błagalnie, a ona drgnęła, jakbym się na nią zamachnął.

- Proszę. Nie potrafię z niego zrezygnować, Damon. Nie _potrafię_.

IV

Tego roku jesień nadeszła jeszcze bardziej ponura i zgniła niż kiedykolwiek – gorsza nawet od tej po „śmierci" Katherine – ale jednocześnie wciąż była ta sama, jak co roku. Tylko wieści przyniosła inne. Bardziej niepokojące. Owiane tajemnicą.

Elena znów czekała w drzwiach. Skórę na policzkach miała napiętą, sylwetkę skuloną i wychudłą. Przyłożyłem dłoń do jej twarzy – na powitanie. Była zimna, niepodobna do siebie, ale wciąż żywa, _na pewno_ żywa.

Kiedy nasze oczy się spotkały, jej – matowe i wyprane – rozpaliły się małym, wątłym płomykiem. Kiwnęła głową, potwierdzając moje wyobrażenia. Stefan nie pozwolił się okiełznać. Stał się potworem, którego dokonania opisują gazety, z nagłówka na nagłówek bardziej tragiczne i barbarzyńskie. Zew krwi zmienił go w dziką bestię. Raz udało mu się z tego wyplątać. Teraz nie miał już odpowiedniej motywacji.

Potem kiwnęła jeszcze raz i już wiedziałem, czego ode mnie oczekuje.

Pomocy.

~.~

Teraz Stefan był silny – dwa lata nieograniczonego dopływu krwi sprawiły, że wyostrzyły mu się zmysły, a mięśnie pracowały z pełną siłą wampira. Ale zawiodło go zaufanie.

~.~

Elena płakała, gdy dosypywała werbeny do jego soku. Płakała, gdy razem wbijaliśmy kołek w jego pierś. Płakała, gdy paliłem ciało.

Nie płakała już, gdy odjeżdżaliśmy.

V

Z kolejną jesienią przyszła żółć, czerwień i brąz – kolory rozstań i powrotów. I zmian.

Zmianę i rozstanie – te właściwości jesieni postanowiła wykorzystać Elena. Uciekła.

A ja jej na to pozwoliłem.


End file.
